shylmiridfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Rules
Création de Personnage ... Caractéristique When you create your Character you received 86 Pts to split between your 6 Characteristic. None can go below 8 or above 18 that way before racial adjustment. Abilities and Spellcasters The ability that governs bonus spells depends on what type of spellcaster your character is: Intelligence for wizards; Wisdom for clerics, druids, and rangers; and Charisma for bards, paladins, and sorcerers. In addition to having a high ability scoe, a spellcaster must be of a high enough class level to be able to cast spells of a given spell level. See the class descriptions in Classes for details. Strength (Str) Strength measures muscle and physical power. This ability is important for those who engage in hand-to-hand (or “melee”) combat, such as fighters, monks, paladins, and some rangers. Strength also sets the maximum amount of weight your character can carry. A character with a Strength score of 0 is too weak to move in any way and is unconscious. Some creatures do not possess a Strength score and have no modifier at all to Strength-based skills or checks. You apply your character's Strength modifier to: *Melee attack rolls. *Damage rolls when using a melee weapon or a thrown weapon, including a sling. (Exceptions: Off-hand attacks receive only half the character's Strength bonus, while two-handed attacks receive 1–1/2 times the Strength bonus. A Strength penalty, but not a bonus, applies to attacks made with a bow that is not a composite bow.) *Climb and Swim checks. *Strength checks (for breaking down doors and the like). *Fortitude saving throws, for resisting poison, disease, and similar threats. (if you choose Strength dont add your constitution bonus) Dexterity (Dex) Dexterity measures agility, reflexes, and balance. This ability is the most important one for rogues, but it's also useful for characters who wear light or medium armor or no armor at all. This ability is vital for characters seeking to excel with ranged weapons, such as the bow or sling. A character with a Dexterity score of 0 is incapable of moving and is effectively immobile (but not unconscious). You apply your character's Dexterity modifier to: *Ranged attack rolls, including those for attacks made with bows, crossbows, throwing axes, and many ranged spell attacks like scorching ray or searing light. *Armor Class (AC), provided that the character can react to the attack. (if you choose to use Dexterity you can't add your intelligence bonus) *Reflex saving throws, for avoiding fireballs and other attacks that you can escape by moving quickly. *Acrobatics, Disable Device, Escape Artist, Fly, Ride, Sleight of Hand, and Stealth checks. *Initiative to act faster in a round (if you choose to use Dexterity you can't add your intelligence bonus) Constitution (Con) Constitution represents your character's health and stamina. A Constitution bonus increases a character's hit points, so the ability is important for all classes. Some creatures, such as undead and constructs, do not have a Constitution score. Their modifier is +0 for any Constitution-based checks. A character with a Constitution score of 0 is dead. You apply your character's Constitution modifier to: *Each roll of a Hit Die (though a penalty can never drop a result below 1—that is, a character always gains at least 1 hit point each time he advances in level). *Fortitude saving throws, for resisting poison, disease, and similar threats. (if you choose constitution dont add your Strength bonus) If a character's Constitution score changes enough to alter his or her Constitution modifier, the character's hit points also increase or decrease accordingly. Intelligence (Int) Intelligence determines how well your character learns and reasons. This ability is important for wizards because it affects their spellcasting ability in many ways. Creatures of animal-level instinct have Intelligence scores of 1 or 2. Any creature capable of understanding speech has a score of at least 3. A character with an Intelligence score of 0 is comatose. Some creatures do not possess an Intelligence score. Their modifier is +0 for any Intelligence-based skills or checks. You apply your character's Intelligence modifier to: *The number of bonus languages your character knows at the start of the game. These are in addition to any starting racial languages and Common. If you have a penalty, you can still read and speak your racial languages unless your Intelligence is lower than 3. *The number of skill points gained each level, though your character always gets at least 1 skill point per level. *Appraise, Craft, Knowledge, Linguistics, and Spellcraft checks. *Armor Class (AC), provided that the character can react to the attack. (if you choose to use intelligence you can't add your Dexterity bonus) *Initiative to act faster in a round (if you choose to use intelligence you can't add your Dexterity bonus) A wizard gains bonus spells based on his Intelligence score. The minimum Intelligence score needed to cast a wizard spell is 10 + the spell's level. Wisdom (Wis) Wisdom describes a character's willpower, common sense, awareness, and intuition. Wisdom is the most important ability for clerics and druids, and it is also important for paladins and rangers. If you want your character to have acute senses, put a high score in Wisdom. Every creature has a Wisdom score. A character with a Wisdom score of 0 is incapable of rational thought and is unconscious. You apply your character's Wisdom modifier to: *Will saving throws for negating the effects of charm person and other spells (if you choose Wisdom you cannot add your Charisma bonus) *Heal, Perception, Profession, Sense Motive, and Survival checks. Clerics, druids, and rangers get bonus spells based on their Wisdom scores. The minimum Wisdom score needed to cast a cleric, druid, or ranger spell is 10 + the spell's level. Charisma (Cha) Charisma measures a character's personality, personal magnetism, ability to lead, and appearance. It is the most important ability for paladins, sorcerers, and bards. It is also important for clerics, since it affects their ability to channel energy. For undead creatures, Charisma is a measure of their unnatural “lifeforce.” Every creature has a Charisma score. A character with a Charisma score of 0 is not able to exert himself in any way and is unconscious. You apply your character's Charisma modifier to: *Bluff, Diplomacy, Disguise, Handle Animal, Intimidate, Perform, and Use Magic Device checks. *Checks that represent attempts to influence others. *Channel energy DCs for clerics and paladins attempting to harm undead foes. *Will saving throws for negating the effects of charm person and other spells (if you choose Charisma you cannot add your Wisdom bonus) Bards, paladins, and sorcerers gain a number of bonus spells based on their Charisma scores. The minimum Charisma score needed to cast a bard, paladin, or sorcerer spell is 10 + the spell's level. Progression de niveau Chaque fois qu'un joueur atteint un montant x d'expérience, il progresse en niveau selon la table suivante : Don au choix : Peut être n'importe quel don Don de Background : Ce sont des dons qui permettent de définir le personnage ( Background , Racial , Multiclass, Bloodline ) xxx : '''Le personnage ajoute ce bonus à son Initiative, ces Jets de sauvegarde (JdS) Progression des Points de Compétences (Skills Pts) Chaque personnage qui gagne un niveau dans une classe gagne un certain nombre de Pts de Compétence. Toutes compétences de classes devient une Compétences pour toutes les autres classes du personnage. Il est possible d'avoir un maximum de Rang égal à son niveau dans une compétence de classe ou égal à la moitié de son niveau dans une compétence qui n'est pas dans sa liste. De plus certaines compétences sont restraintes et requiert un entrainement spécial. Progression des Points de Vies (PV ou HP) {C}Chaque personnage qui gagne un niveau dans une classe gagne un nombre de Pts de Vie fixe. Progression de Jets de Sauvegardes (JdS) Le personnage obtient un bonus en fonction de la classe ou des classes qu'il possède. Il ne peut pas gagner le bonus plus d'une fois et prend le bonus le plus élevé de toutes les classes auxquelles il a accès. Un Jet de Sauvegarde est une défense Fixe comme la Classe d'Amure elle est égale à 11 + le Bonus au Jet de Sauvegarde + 1/2 Dés de Vie du Personnage. Le Jet Opposé est 1d20 + DC du sort - 10 '''Source: Player's Roll All the Dice Progression de Bonus d'Attaque de Base (BaB) {C Chaque classe a une progression différente pour son BaB, vous pouvez donc facilement calculer votre bonus en vous référant à cette table. Voir aussi Gambit pour des attaques alternatives en fonction de votre BaB. Autres Règles - Geomancy - Spellmantle - Trace Ritual - Nodes Catégorie:Rules